Usefully Useless
by Blable
Summary: Ivan volunteers to use his powers to act as a spy in order to find out Jake's plan. Keith is against it but Ivan insists, saying that he wants to be useful. Jake finds out and decides to send a message to the heroes...and have a little fun in the process.


A.N.:

Don't even ask me where this came from because I don't even know. Well, actually, I sort of do but never the less. This is somewhat PWP...and possibly slightly OOC...we shall see. After all, this is my first Tiger and Bunny fic...ever...I started watching it a few weeks ago and I'm all caught up with episode 21 (omg...Tiger -sob-). IN THE RENOWNED WORDS OF THE KING OF HEROS!...Be gentle with me ;n;

–

Title: Usefully Useless

Rating: M for mild language and non-consensual sexual content.

Shipping: JakexIvan / mentioned KeithxIvan

= Ivan volunteers to use his powers to act as a spy in order to find out Jake's plan with the hostage held city. Keith is against it but Ivan insists, saying that he wants to be useful. Jake finds out and decides to send a message to the heroes...and have a little fun in the process. =

–

The air was filled with dust and the smell of mold, it was difficult to tell which way he was lying, up felt like down as his surroundings seemed to spin in and out of focus. A throaty groan escaped the boy's lips as he tried to roll onto his side. Purple eyes slowly opened, one was close to being swollen shut as the other squinted in a vain attempt to make out his surroundings. Blurry vision speratically focusing on a pair of heavy looking black combat boots, he involuntarily flinched. His reaction did not go unnoticed by their owner as a rather cruelly amused chuckle broke the seemingly thick silence.

"That's two for flinching, hero." he spat, putting extra emphasis in his mocking use of the last word. Then, without warning, one of the combat boots connected with his stomach, "One!" the man laughed, "Two!" the second struck his already bruised and abused ribs. There was a sickening crack as one or quite possibly two of those ribs finally cracked. A raspy half gasp half cry of pain burst from the boy as he defensively curled into a pain ridden fetal position. His attacker just laughed again while shaking his head.

_'I don't want do die...not here...not like this...' _Ivan thought, tears started to sting the corners of his eyes,_ 'Not before I've...'_ his thought paused, _'Not before I've told him...I've...' _

"Are you really a hero boy?" he continued to mock though, as he was preparing to deliver a flurry of verbal insults, something made him stop, then a new idea formed in his rather demonic mind, "Heh, perhaps you could be of some use..." he then cooed thoughtfully, "I think your colleges need a reminder that I mean business." another chuckle came from the man as he stepped closer. Crouching down, rough fingers shot out and wrapped around a fistful of messy light blond hair. With a sharp tug, he forced the wounded hero to look at him as the now visablely wicked grin spread across his face.

"You may not be much of a hero boy, but I think I can turn you into one hell of an example."

–

=Flash Back=

_ "No! Absolutely not, it's too dangerous." stepping forward, helmet tucked securely under one arm, the former King of Hero's could not stay silent. The others had all turned to look at him, each one wore similar looks of understanding but were still a little shocked by the usually jovial and well natured man spoke up so intensely. _

_ The one who seemed most surprised but also the most pleased was the youngest of the male heroes and the current subject of conversation. Ivan reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head, it made him happy that Keith was so concerned; however, "Please, I want to...no...I have to do this." the boy said. There was a slight plea in the tone of his voice and he certainly sounded his usual timid self, but he was determined none the less. "I know I can do this, if I can help in anyway..." he paused as his gaze lowered. _

_ It was difficult, all of the other hero's were so strong, they could actually help people. But then, what could he do? Compared to the others, he really wasn't anything special. But, with that madman free and holding the city hostage, if he could take the form of one of Jake's men then he could easily infiltrate his base and learn what his plans are. This was something only his power could do, he had to do this, if he didn't he'd be making the same mistake he made all those years ago. _

_ "Please, this is something only I can do, and besides, we don't really have any better plans right?" Ivan looked back up. Kotetsu, who had been standing the closest, just gave a confidant smirk before patting the shorter male on the shoulder. It was quite pleasing to see the photo-bombing hero finally stepping up to the plate. Or perhaps, he was just feeling a renewed sense of pride since it was he who had given Ivan his little confidence boosting pep-talk not too long ago. _

_ Barnaby, who was just beside Kotetsu, could already see a stupid comment forming in is partners head. And, rather than suffer through it, he lopped off its head before it could fully form, by simply cutting in. "You won't have to worry, once you're in and you gather the information we'll be standing by to get you out of there." It really was the best plan they could come up with and it had only a small margin for error. All they really needed to hope for is that Ivan didn't slip up and or Jake figuring out that his man isn't really his man. It wasn't without its faults and it certainly was dangerous, but the city was at stake and Ivan clearly wanted to do this. _

_ "Then it's settled," Nathan had stepped in this time, "We should get ready." _

_ With that, the other hero's disbanded and went to prepare. The only two left in the room now were Origami Cyclone and Sky High. Both were silent, Ivan seemed a little nervous now, he tried his best not to look at the other and wasn't finding it all that difficult. However, the silence between them was staggering and it made the boy fidget a little. Then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, the sound of footsteps broke through, causing Ivan to look up. Just as he had, a pair of arms wrapped around him, the very air in his lungs had drawn up and stuck in his throat, surprise evident on his face. But, it slowly melted away into a rather sad and distant look as his own arms came up and wrapped around the taller male. _

_ "I don't want you to do this." Keith said quietly._

_ "I know..."_

_ "You don't have to do this..."_

_ "Yes I do." _

_ There was silence, those strong arms tightened just a bit, Ivan could feel Keith's nose pressing against the top of his head, almost nuzzling his hair. He could feel the heat coming off of the others body and the slight quiver that seemed to ripple through it, he could hear the rhythmic beating of the man's heart. It made his own arms tighten just a fraction more, he didn't want to let go, and for only a moment, he wished that he didn't have to do this. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay here, like this. _

_ They stayed like that for only a moment longer before Keith was the one to finally let go. He did so slowly and only enough so that he could look down and see Ivan's face. Bringing a hand up and gently brushing his thumb across the others cheek tenderly, he smiled. It was a sad smile, but also a proud one. _

_ "Then, I will use all of my power to protect you, and to make sure you come back safe." he leaned in and gave Ivan an affectionate kiss on the forehead, which seemed to make the boy blush, "I want to thank you for your bravery, thank you and...thank you... again..." _

_ Sniffling a little bit, Ivan gave a nod, he was smiling but had to bring the backs of his hands up to quickly rub away the threatening tears. Why did Keith have to be so dorky, it was so adorable. Once he had composed himself, he looked up and gave a more confidant nod. _

–

Forced to stand with his hands planted against a wall, Ivan stood as bare as the day he came into this world. Despite it being early summer, the air in the abandon building was cold and the fact that he was just barely standing, beaten and naked no less, for all eyes to see did not make it any better. He was told to keep his eyes on the wall or else the lives of the city-folk would be put in danger. Not left with any other choice, Ivan's gaze did not leave the wall; or, at least it wouldn't have if a black cloth hadn't suddenly wrapped around his head, blinding him completely.

"W-What are you doing?" the question just escaped him, a small ripple of fear went through him. He didn't like this but at the same time he didn't want to give Jake a reason to harm the people of the city.

"Isn't it obvious," Jake's voice responded, "I'm going to make an example out of you." He grinned but obviously Ivan couldn't see it. The tattooed man stepped forward and slowly slid his hands around the boy's body. The sudden contact made him pull away, one of his hands lifted from the wall to try and push the other hands away. This didn't sit well with the madman as he quickly grabbed both wrists and shoved them hard against the wall.

"I said...do not take them off this wall unless you want the blood of thousands of dead citizens on your hands." his lips were dangerously close to Ivan's ear, he could feel the hot breath against his skin and it made it crawl.

Now he was certain he didn't like this, he knew what Jake was planning on doing, or at least he had an idea, and there was almost nothing he could do about it. He could try transforming into less desirable looking people or he could hope and prey that he was overdue for a check in and the other hero's would notice...and...come and rescue him. Just thinking about it made his confidence drop, he'd been able to gather some intel, but he didn't get the chance to send it to the others. He'd failed, he'd been completely useless.

In the midst of his thoughts, Ivan had momentarily forgotten about Jake, but Jake had not forgotten him. The man slowly released Ivan's wrists once he was certain that he was going to follow his instructions without a fight. It was just as he figured, if only for a second he felt this was unsporting considering how pathetic this kid was, any such notion had vanished as soon as his hands started to slowly move down the lithe yet still a little lean body in front of him. An almost hungry smirk played across his face, his hands carefully working their way further down. Ivan's legs had instinctively tried closing to shield himself from unwanted contact, but Jake had anticipated this. Using a bit of force, he pried them apart before shifting his knee in between them to make sure they didn't try closing again.

"Ah, ah...I've been considering being a gentleman about this, but if you keep that shit up, I'll just tear into you now." Pressing himself up against the boy's back he breathed heavily into his ear again, "A weak little hero like you, don't look like you could handle my kind of rough housing, hnn, but don't think I won't if you don't cooperate." he licked Ivan's cheek as his hands went back to work. One had remained on the others though, slowly rubbing circles on the inner sensitive skin while the other had ventured back up to his chest and now toyed with one of the nipples. His knee was rather busy as well, teasingly grinding just under the poor boys privates. For, right now Jake's goal was to arouse this little hero so much that he had to beg for him to finish him off. Just the thought of it made his own pants grow a little tight in the front.

It certainly didn't take long to get what he wanted either, Ivan was squirming and writhing under his touch. He made such cute little noises and he loved how his cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment. "Ah, such a young healthy body," he commented, though there was a hint of a condescending tone, "I wonder..." Jake then cooed, "Is this your first time being touched like this?" his hand had moved to graze over the boys rear, "Such a whorish little hero you are, letting a bad guy like me corrupt your innocence...and for what? A few points? To be a hero?"

"N-No...sh-shut up..." Ivan finally managed to stammer. To say he hated this would not be giving his feelings true justice. It was painfully agonizing, it felt so good, he was so horny it was almost unbearable. Why did it have to be this man? This criminal was making him feel this way, why couldn't it be...purple eyes narrowed. He cringed a little as the knee between his thighs gave a particularly rough upward grind, it not only irritated his cracked ribs but forced a wonton groan from deep within his throat.

"Oh my, I guess you haven't learned yet..." Jake chuckled, "You should only respond to me with those delicious moans," he grinned, "But, during this next part, I will be more than accepting if it's my name you want to scream..." he leaned in again, "As I take my good sweet time fucking you nice and hard." Sure, he had his little helper girl who willingly kept him company, but how often does one such as himself get the chance to screw one of those beloved heroes? Of course, he would have enjoyed Blue Rose's company, but with how much fun its been to tease this small fry, doing Origami Cyclone may prove to be just as fulfilling.

Unable to control his trembling now, Ivan gripped at the stone wall. Or was it brick? He couldn't remember. His mind was like a hive of bees, one swarm was raging about how he couldn't let this happen, how his first time wasn't supposed to be like this. On the other hand, another swarm was telling him that if he upset this man, he could bring about the deaths of thousands of citizens and how that was not an option. He was terrified, humiliated, and he wanted to reach that sweet release so painfully bad. The trouble was, if he wanted that, he would have to let Jake continue to violate him. Why was he so turned on by this? Or...was he? Was this just his body naturally responding to external stimuli? He didn't know any more. He didn't have time to even dwell on it any more, two rough and callus fingers had forced themselves into his mouth. They swam about leaving a dusty and sort of burnt flavor in their wake. And just as soon as they had entered, they withdrew, causing a small string of saliva trailing from the boys mouth to the two fingers. It broke the moment Jake pulled them further away. Ivan felt the wet digits making their way over his rear again before pressing in and rubbing against the tight ring of muscle.

Without much warning, his body jerked slightly. More improper whimpers worked their way out of him as the first of the fingers slid over the small entrance, periodically pressing against it as if testing to see how much force was going to be needed. This was terrible, he was panicking and didn't know what to do. It was then that the first finger had pushed its way inside, forcing its way past any resistance so that the second could follow. A burning sensation ripped through the boys body, what should have felt good was making him writhe. Fingers gripping the wall, Ivan clenched his teeth, he trembled until he pushed back.

He couldn't just let this happen, he was a hero, "S-Stop!" rearing his elbow back, he made to strike Jake; however, the taller male's free hand shot up and caught it before it could even touch him. Just seeing that his strike didn't work, Ivan lashed out again with his other arm and like before, it too was caught before landing.

"And here I thought you had decided to be a good boy..." Jake jerked the others arms back and pushed him against the cool stone wall, "I told you not to take your hands off this wall. You really are a dumbass aren't you?" then, without warning, he grabbed the blondes hair and slammed his head against the wall knocking the boy out. As soon as Ivan's body fell limp, Jake crouched down and ran a finger down the side of his face.

–

"We should have heard back from Origami by now, you don't think somethings happened do you?" Karina asked, the look of concern now very apparent on her face. Her attention seemed trained on both her watch and the large television on the heroes gym area. The other heroes all glanced off in their own directions, all wearing their own form of concern.

"Don't worry, that green dot indicates that he's still alive," Barnaby was the first to actually respond, "We also have a lock on Jake's location, if we don't hear back from him in an hour, we head in." Or at least, that was the plan so far. As long as the boy was alive, they still had a chance...

In the mean time, Keith stood by himself. His usual cheerful nature was absent from his face as he stared intensely down at the floor, almost as if expecting something...or rather someone...to just appear. There was a worrisome knot clenching his stomach, perhaps he was just over reacting or over thinking things, but it felt as if something was wrong. That something bad had happened and that was keeping Ivan from contacting them. The last they had heard from the boy, he had called in saying that he had made it inside Jake's base, but then that was it. So deep in his own thoughts, the King of Heroes didn't notice when Nathan, otherwise known as Fire Emblem, had walked up behind him.

"Oh, handsome, what's with that face, you seem so serious!" he wasn't stupid of course, he knew that the man was worried about their little ninja hero, he just hoped that he could cheer the guy up. It didn't seem natural to see him so tense like that, the least he could do was try to reassure him. "He's going to be ok, he knows not to do anything drastic."

Keith just sighed, he then shook his head and left the room. He knew Ivan wouldn't put himself in danger, but it was who he had to get close to that worried him. This Jake guy, he was a very dangerous NEXT, they had no idea what they were up against and if he found out that Ivan was a spy then who knows what he would do to him. All Keith wanted to do now was go in there and get Ivan out, but that would risk the citizens lives...all he could do was wait...

–

Heavy breathing, arms bound behind his back, face pressing into the dusty concrete floor, Ivan was dazed but there was some sort of added weight. What was this? What was happening? Then his body jerked and a sharp pain shot up his spine. What was that? It happened again and again, a throaty groan was pushed from is lungs as realization started to set in. His whole body tensed making the madman on top of him chuckle. Feeling the weight shift, Ivan still couldn't see but he could feel the heat from the mans breath against the back of his neck.

"Looks like you woke up before the big finish." Jake gave his hips a rough roll successfully hitting that sweet-spot, this time being able to hear the boy respond with a pleasant moan, "I told you this was going to happen, I suppose though...this is a fitting message..." he reached up and tugged on the blonde hair, "Don't take me serious," he leaned back, pulling Ivan back impaling him further, "You get screwed." a few more grunts came from the criminal, "In your case quite literally." he could feel himself getting close, perhaps he could rub just a bit more salt into the boys wound, add that extra flare that causes him to break completely.

Looking around, not stopping for even a moment in his thrusts, Jake spotted one of Kriem's creepy little bears. It was still holding the digital camcorder they'd been using to broadcast his intentions. What better way to send the message than to record the final moments of this idiots innocence. It was too perfect, he withdrew allowing Ivan to slump down. The boy was breathing heavily, he could tell he'd been crying from the dampness on the blindfold. How many times had he made that brat come? Twice at least, he was so inexperienced he just couldn't help himself, it made Jake laugh as he bent over and swiped the camera from the motionless bear before walking back over and kneeling down, this time in front of Ivan.

"Well, it has been fun, but our time together is almost over," he jeered, "But don't worry, I'm going to immortalize this moment." Jake then flicked the camera on and pointed it at himself. Knowing that it would connect instantly with HeroTV he held it up so that nobody could see the boy. "Evenin' heroes! Have I got a show for you!" he used his free hand to grab Ivan's hair again, forcing him up and then pulling his head towards his hard cock. With a little extra effort, he was able to force himself into Ivan's mouth. "Ah, that's better."

Meanwhile, the video feed was already up on the large screen television for the heroes to see. Each one wore angry looks at that smug smirk on Jake's face, but at the same time, there was an air of anxiety washing over the group. There was a look on Jake's face that most of them couldn't understand, it was clear he doing two things at once, since the camera seemed to shake now and then from him adjust it its angle.

"It seems that you people still aren't taking me seriously, hn..." he kept his face composed in its usual cocky manner, but it was starting to get a little difficult to keep it, "So, not only will I demolish another one of your precious pillars, but just to make sure this doesn't happen...hng...again." He looked down and pulled the blindfold from Ivan's face. His face was wet from tears, eyes red and a little puffy, when it seemed that he had caught on to what Jake was talking for, his eyes grew very large. A look of pure and utter terror painted across his face. Smirking, Jake kept his free hand locked firmly in the boys hair, making sure that he couldn't get away. He gave his hips a jerk which made the other gag slightly, before turning back to the camera, "See what happens when you screw with me."

Ivan tried to shake his head and pull away, but that damnable hand kept him in place, his arms bound, his ribs aching so badly he could hardly breath, and this mans cock pushing against the back of his throat making it contract and no doubt pleasing his attacker. It seemed like everything was in slow motion, Jake's voice was just a blurb of sound, seeing that camera slowly turning downwards and not being able to escape its all seeing lens...Ivan struggled but he already knew it was too late. The whole world was going to see him like this...his friends, his family, the other heroes...Keith. The moment that mans name formed in his mind, Ivan choked back a sob.

"That bastard!" both Antonio and Kotetsu had to grab a hold of Keith to keep him from smashing his fist into the television screen, or worse, smash his way out of the building and run off to do something stupid. But they were all feeling it, this was going to far, the trouble was, none of them were certain if this was being aired live or if they were the only ones seeing this. If it was live, this could prove disastrous, not only for them, but for Ivan as well.

That was when Anges' voice broke the silence. She had contacted them through their wrist communicators. "Heroes...get in there now..." she ordered.

"You're not seriously airing this are you!" Kotetsu raged, "That's our friend up..."

"Don't be ridiculous Tiger," her voice seemed a little frantic, as if even she, the producer of HeroTV, couldn't find words, "Get him out of there...all of you..." the communication cut and left the whole room silent.

"What are we standing around for! We know where Jake is, lets get in there and catch him!" Keith was still struggling against his two friends strong holds, but they didn't waver. Not wasting a second longer, the heroes prepared to head out.

–

By the time they reached the warehouse where Jake was hiding, Barnaby was the first to enter. The other heroes were at least a few minutes behind but when they got there, literally just as they got there, the warehouse seemed to explode. They all stopped, eyes wide, but when they saw Tiger dashing out from the smoke and debris, Ivan in hand, and then Barnaby following not far behind but pushing past Tiger...they knew that something had happened. Jake had escaped, but at least they were able to get their friend back.

The whole two hours it took to get to the hospital and to wait with baited breath as Ivan was quickly taken into the ICU in critical condition, it all felt sereal. Keith seemed the most disturbed out of all of them. He passed back and forth in front of the two large doors, the others watched him with growing concern. Their friend wasn't taking this very well, hell, none of them where, but it seemed that Keith was taking it the hardest.

As soon as the light at the top of the door went out, they all seemed to hold their breath. Then, the doctor walked out with a very serious look on his face. When he saw the other heroes looking at him, he let out a slow sigh before walking over. "He's stable for now, physically, he should be able to recover in a few weeks."

This seemed to bring some relief to the others, but something about the doctors words made them stop and think. Keith walked up behind the doctor and asked the question that was now on everybody's mind.

"Is he going to recover...fully?"

The doctor turned and adjusted his glasses, he knew what the man meant and this questions answer was not an easy one to say, "It's...hard to say, in most hostage rape cases, the victim can cope with what they've been through but..." he glanced around at all the others before turning back towards Keith, "It's highly unlikely."

Karina could only bury her face in her hands before turning away, the others could only stare intensely at the floor. How could they have let this happen? To say that their plan had failed would be a drastic understatement. Not only did they fail to capture Jake, but what was done to Ivan...it was too much. They had to catch this man, they had to bring him to justice!

"You can go and see him if you wish, but he's been heavily sedated." The doctor broke the silence, "When he comes to, I would refrain from touching him, at least for now." he never liked giving this sort of instruction, especially to family and friends.

"Keith, you should go first..." Nathan said. Keith, who had been fighting back all sorts of emotions now had looked up. He then gave a quick nod before following the doctor into the back. Ivan's room wasn't far from there. The doctor pointed him towards the door and he took off. Reaching the room and walking in, Keith carefully closed the door and walked over to the side of the bed. Ivan was covered in bandages, he could see some of the bruising through gaps in the white wraps.

He looked so calm and peaceful, it was painful to think that only hours ago, he had that look. Eyes wide, filled with pain, fear, confusion, the look of the worst possible violation. Slowly sitting down on the chair closest to the hospital bed, he rested his elbows on the side of the bed and buried his face behind his hands. All of the "Why didn't I's..." and the, "If only's..." flooded his mind, none of it mattered though. Keeping one hand over his face, he reached the other one out to take the sleeping boy's hand. His fingers bandaged and hanging limply in his firm grip, Keith just couldn't find the words. He wasn't there, he couldn't stop this from happening, he should have insisted more that the boy not go on this mission.

"Please forgive me...Ivan..."

–

OTL...ok, after RE-watching the episode with Jake, I noticed I made a few small mistakes on various events that took place. I blame the fact that it's been weeks since I've seen those episodes and I've had the current episodes on the brain so remembering specific details...so for the sake of covering up my mistakes, we can just make this a semi-AU story.

...

I take it back...I think this story kind of sucks OTL I was just writing for writings sake...I may or may not continue it...I just wanted to get it out of the way since it kept nagging at the back of my head to write =3=.


End file.
